Goode Old High School Drama
by Mrs.Leo.Jackson
Summary: Annabeth moves to NY with her horrible family, leaving her best friends Piper and Hazel. When she gets there drama starts right away with bullies, liars, and the worst of it all, a new guy who wants to do her good but she cant afford to close to. Will she have to let him in before she s driven out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is me first fanfic so uh yeah don't expect to much, but go ahead and PM me for suggestions, I'm open to constructive critiques but don't be a cunt and say "IT SUCKS, SO OOC" because well, that's kinda the point here. I want to change up the characters and spin them into a bit of my own so if you don't like, don't read. Really simple thought process that you have to go through, sorry if you're to lazy no t to do, but if you do get me here Thanks! I like you a lot! Anyway, I have a very very very busy schedule and I update on my own convenience and I'm sorry if you get into the story and I leave you hanging, I mean you no harm. Well actually I mean a bit of pain should be expected not only is this a fanfiction, which's soul purpose is to break and tear at emotions but my 7th grade writing teacher told me that I should be a writer because,**

** "You inflect tiny incisions into your reader heart and mind, but often the reader craves it. A cutter not only gets relief from a wound but they will keep coming back to it because the pain feels mind numbing and relaxing and pain can also be addictive to a lot of people. Your style is addictive pain, we sit on the end of our seats waiting for me, even though we now it will hurt us." She killed herself about two years ago and I miss her but live is just a pain for people and she found and escape so congrats to her. **

**ANYWAY, less depressive stuff more rainbows and happiness stuff. So read, review, favorite, follow, I don't give a shit just do something... and im sorry if its all jumbley but my mind goes 100 mph and I write my actual storys on paper so editing is easier, not a big fan of electronics, but I love the internet, sad right? Any way... read :)**

**Disclaimer: I am a hobo, i own nothing, no offense to hobos**

* * *

*RING RING* I slam my hand down on to my alarm clock, miss and hit my glass of water. "Damn it" I mutter, "way to go Annabeth." Yep that's me, Annabeth, clumsy, nerdy, slightly below average looking, Annabeth Chase. People don't call me ugly but they sure as heck don't call me pretty, my father ignores me, my step-mom used to hit me, and my evil step-brothers are literally spawns of the devil himself. The worse part is, is that I had friends in San Fransisco, but now I'm moving to fucking New York and I don't want to.

"Annabeth get your ass down here with your stuff." Mathew said, he's thirteen and is the nicer of the two twins, and grinned like a maniac. He and Bobby as most thirteen years old are is a pervert, so seeing my C-cups hanging out my suitcase must be pretty exciting.

"Out!" I said pointed at the door and he held up his hands in a surrendering motion. I through my stuff into the bag and ran down stairs passing Bobby and he slapped my butt.

"Whoops my hand slipped." Bobby grinned.

"Do you want to have the hand much longer?" I glared even though the boys are cocky and arrogant they still are scared of my death stare. Instead of answering my rhetorical question, he ran away.

'Good' I thought until I heard,

"Mommy A-annabeth touched me and and I didn't like it." Damn it, this the beginning of the end. **(So tonight the foxes hunt the hounds. no ,to soon for Fall Out Boy?"**

* * *

"Everyone fasten your seat belts we are ascending and thank you for flight-"

"ANNABETH!" my father called.

"Yes? And I'm sitting right next to you no need to yell."

"You're starting school tomorrow so when we get to the apartment move your stuff out the car unpack, and go to bed. We are going out to eat."

"What am I supposed to eat?"

"Well Annabeth don't you think you are bit on the heavy side? One night without dinner won't hurt you."

"Fuck off old man" I mumbled he shook his head at me so I knew he heard me. I don't think I'm heavy, I'm the star midfielder for soccer and a track star so of course I'm strong, but i can't be heavy I work out to much but what ever. We got off the plane and I had to carry my stuff and my step-mother's stuff because and I quote "I'm going out to eat and don't wanna get my hands injured before eating." Whatever.

I had to put my 2 bags on my lap the entire car ride to east Manhattan where our apartment is. We pull up to the front of an all brick apartment complex after about 30 minutes of "tag" in the car. Which was basically an excuse for them to hit my boobs, and of course my lovely step-mother Helen thought it was funny, and said that I should be honored because no one has ever been attracted to me. Yep never had a boyfriend, I had been asked out before. but I said no because they were either dweebs who really should go for someone more there speed or douche bags, so I'll take neither.

"Out" my father said and I had to climb over Mathew to get out of our Malibu, and the little perv seemed to be enjoying it, ew. I though the bags onto the sidewalk and as soon as I closed the door they sped of. It was ten o'clock at night and I was tired and had no energy to carry my bags to out apartment. Wait, our apartment! The jerks never even said what our apartment number was FUCK!

I was about to start yelling "shit' at the top of my lungs when a group of 3 teenagers were walking down the sidewalk in my direction.

"You're just made cause your game is nothing compared to super hot Leo bad boy supreme!" a mexican elf yelled not even noticing me.

"Luke tell this nut job my game isn't off, I was saving it for the right moment." said I guy I couldn't see.

"I don't know P you couldn't get that drunk chic buy the Stolls X-Box." a guy, Luke, said.

"She wasn't that hot," Mr. Unidentifiable said, "I didn't try that hard, and I don't see with a girl after a party for once. Game a little off Lukey- Pokey." When they got closer I pulled out my iphone and pulled up a random text app so I didn't look like a complete retard.

"LUKE!" the mexican elf, Leo I think, "did you hire Percy a stripper or something because if so I say sleepover at Percy's house!" I whipped my head up to see the tall blonde looking me up and down, the elf just stared at my ass in my short jean shorts mid- fist pump, creep. But the guy, Percy, looked at my face in complete and utter and confusion, ouch.

"Uh are you lost or something?" Percy said gesturing to my bags. He looked like a god, with wind swept raven hair and a chiseled jaw line, and the rest of him looked strong and powerful but his eyes looked gentle. The guy Leo was scrawney, and looked like a joker and a charmer if you like the cocky full of themselves kind of people. Luke was blonde with icey eyes, cool and evil, a bit, but another like a protective caring person, if he liked you.

"Er no I'm not but I just moved here and don't know my apartment number."

He laughed and he looked down right adorable now. "There is only one apartment open its on the twelfth floor, above mine, elevator is broken fyi." I looked at my bags and groaned inwardly.

"Are you fucking with me?" I asked seriously annoyed. All the boys laughed and grinned then Luke said,

"Alright Percy, let's get the bags, Leo, you get the girl." Luke said and Leo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. I laugh,

"Annabeth, my name is Annabeth." Percy grinned at me and him and Luke through my bags over their shoulders. And looked at me and Leo,

"Uh Leo?" Luke said.

"Oh yeah," he turned his back to me, "hop on." After my father's comment about being heavy I wasn't so sure about this.

"Uh I might be a bit, uh, heavy?, for you." i said blushing because of embarrassment. They all laughed but each of them looked a bit upset in their eyes, especially Percy and Leo

"What?" I asked genuinely confused. Luke laughed, Leo rolled his eyes, Percy looked annoyed as all shit.

"Get on my back Annabeth, I won't drop you, I may be scrawny, but I'm strong come on." I gave up and jumped on his back and we walked up the 12 flights of stairs. Leo didn't drop me, stumble, or complain about my weight once.

"Here you go." Percy said not as upset but clearly annoyed, "we'll see you at school tomorrow" With that they all gave me a either a handshake, wave or wink, you go ahead who was who, and I went inside, took the smallest room so I didn't get yelled at, unpacked, showered and went to bed. The family came back around midnight laughing loud and I'm sure Dad and Helen were drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Please like this story or I might cry? ﾟﾘﾭ maybe you can't tell but it's OOC

PS THE Language is t+

**disclaimer: **

**ME: I OWN THE CHARACTERS **

**RiCK: NO I DO**

**ME: FINE I LIED, EAT ME**

* * *

"Annabeth get up already!" Yelled the wicked bitch of the west.

"Coming, coming," yay school, just kidding I would think that if wasn't on the opposite side of the country as all my friends, but whatever right? No the answer is no. I got up and put on some jean shorts long enough not to be slutty but short enough to no be dorky and a Panic at the Disco and fitted t-shirt and my Dookie converse, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and went downstairs to make some cereal, some French toast crunch more importantly. School starts at 7:30 and it's 7 so I might as well start walking to school. I grabbed my book bag and Last Sacrifice by Richelle Mead, the last book in Vampire Academy and I'm at the part where Adrian sees Dimitri give Rose a kiss on the forehead, and I'm so team Adrian so I gotta keep reading. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door and went to the stairs ,**(Think of how like The Big Bang Theory apartments are)** when I went down one flight a voice called my name.

"Hey Annabeth, right?" Percy said.

"Yeah"

"You walking to school?"

"Yeah my parents have too much cash up their asses to by me a car" he laughed, so fucking cute!

"Well remember Leo, little Mexican? Well he has a car and is picking me up then Luke, we have a spare seat if you want a ride?"

"Hmm walk outside and hurt my lovely converse or be in a car with a 3 perverted boys hmmm," he looked like he wanted to laugh but wouldn't, "Ill go with you, if I get shotgun, and one of you have to show me around, I'm not asking the prunes in the office for a guide." He thought about it for a second,

"Deal, but a warning it's Luke's turn in front and he won't like that you in his seat." He took off his backpack and held it in one hand.

"Oh well, hey Percy race you to the lobby." And then I took off, now I'm quick and I would have won but somebody, not naming, cheated and used his longer legs to go down three at a time. So when he got to the bottom I was rounding the last turn. I look up and he was bowing to his imaginary crowd, so what to I do? Of course about 4 steps to the bottom I launch myself at him, attempting to tackle him but of course he stumbled about two feet ahead and grabbed my thigh as a reflex so right now I'm sitting on his back, piggy back style. He turned his head around and his face was about 2 inches from mine,

"Do you have something against walking?" He grinned, so to be a jerk, I spit all over his cocky ass face. He rubbed off my spit into his shirt and walked to the car carrying his bag in his hand and me on his back. He let me off and opened the shotgun door,

"Thanks," I say to Percy, "Hey Leo, nice car, how did you get the parts, you can't find original parts to a 78 mustang easily!"

"Percy this girl may be the hottest girl alive, looks, smarts, sarcastic, AND SHE KNOWS CARS!"

"Damn Leo calm down before you cum all over your nice car." Percy smirked from the back seat, I stifled a laugh and Leo flipped him off. About 2 minutes later they arrived at Luke's house and it was a quaint little town house, with a white picket fence and all.

"Annabeth hind under the glove compartment. And right when Luke is about to sit down scare the fuck outta him." Leo said and since it's his car I did. About 30 seconds later Luke opened the door and when I was about jump out he through his bag at my face and his lunch, I got peanut butter all on my shirt.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING DICKHEAD GO TO HELL, FIND A POOL, AND DROWN IN METH YOU JACKASS!" I screamed. I can't tell if Luke is more surprised I was hiding or how many curse words I just through at him. I started to glare at him, my death glare, and he looked at the ground, then Leo laughed. I turned to him and yelled,

"YOU FINGER FUCKER I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU YOU! GO HID YOU STINLKY CUNT BECAUSE IM GOING TO CUT YOUR THROAT!" I think Leo wet himself and Percy is trying to hid a laugh.

"Is something funny Percy?" I asked daring him to speak and he accepted the dare,

"I want you to meet Clarisse LaRue, she is an ass and you could teacher her a few things about threating people, you'd be the dynamic duo, you guys will get along great." He grinned, I just stared at him, he was so calm after what I just said? Seriously? "Here I have swim after school so I brought an extra shirt but you can wear it." He handed me a Fall Out Boy shirt so I turned around in my seat and kissed the boy on the cheek and said,

"You are fucking awesome, Luke you have to sit in the back FYI." He was still outside the passenger door looking at me like he was after my explosion. He snapped back into reality and did. When no one was looking I snuck a peak under my shirt, I was wearing a really hot bright red lace, but not see through bra, I couldn't remember, now to make Leo and Luke pay, in the best way I know how: make them feel awkward. So I undid my seat belt which got everyone's attention and Leo said

"Annabeth what are you doing I'm driving and that's dangerous, of course I like a bad girl but not when she's dead."

"We'll two assholes got peanut all over my shirt," so I took off my Panic at the Disco shirt, "and since the only shirt available not with peanut butter isn't on my body," I turned around to see Luke and Percy staring at me," I must change my shirt." I pulled Percy's shirt on and it smelt like the ocean, I turned back in my seat, buckled my seat belt and looked straight ahead.

"Annabeth, what's your last name?" Leo asked.

"Uh Chase, why?"

"Please, please, please, change it to Valdez," he begged. We all started laughing as we pulled into the parking lot of Goode High, fun a new school hooray.

"Wait why did blondie get my turn in shot gun?"

"Because," I said, "Percy was begging me to ride with him so he didn't look lame showing up with you two and he did this cute baby seal face and so the agreement was, I would ride with him, if I didn't have to sit in the back and one or all of you came with me to get my schedule and show me around, anymore questions?" I asked cockily facing them, "No. Good, where's the office?" I turned around my back to them taking in the school, when I heard the three of them say,

"Wait!" I heard Percy call after me, "Did you call me cute?" I just smirked and kept walking

"Dibs."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: if i did own PJO there would be little people with black hair and gray eyes running around.**

* * *

"Welcome to Goode High!" Leo screamed once we entered the office. the lady at the desk just rolled her eyes and mumbled something about hoping he had moved. Nice to know a new friend of mine a trouble maker, awesome. I walked up to the lady and she was really pretty, I mean drop dead gorgeous I have no idea why she was working here, she should be with Tyra Banks or someone like that.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, I need my schedule."**(Annabeth is a couple weeks late to start school but its still September)** I said as polity as I could.

"Sure thing I'm -Romaniana, but everyone calls me Aphrodite." she said handing my schedule, I turned to walk away but she said, "oh and Annabeth, it's not nice to lead boys on." she grinned. I just smiled and nodded my head and walked back over to the guys.

"Where is locker 539?" They began to look at each other nervously, "Fine Ill go find it myself." I huffed and tried to walk away but Luke grabbed the back of the Fall out Boy shirt which was a bit baggy so i tucked the front in.

"We'll show it to you but, hm, your gonna want to get out as quickly as possible." Luke said.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" I asked looking at all of them, Percy was the one to speak,

"Nico's locker is 540 and Thalia's 538. And they fight a lot," he stressed a lot, "and Drew, Rachel, and Calypso are 534-537." He cringed a little on Rachel's name I figured I would ask him later. But, Leo chimed in before it got more weird,

"Come on show us your schedule!"

_Bell 1: Geo science: MR. HERMES_

_Bell 2: Math: MRS. DODDS  
_

_Bell 3: Greek: MR. BRUNNER  
_

_Bell 4: Architecture: MS. MIVERNA_

_Bell 5: Music: MR. APOLLO_

_Bell 6: World History:MS. TAYLOR  
_

_Bell 7: English:MR. BLOFIS  
_

_Bell 8: Gym: COACH HODGE_

_*you're first bell is home room*_

"Ew music," Leo said, "mechanics is a better elective." he shook his head in distaste. "Well Princess I gotta go see you in Greek." and with that there was 3.

"Luke do we have any classes together?" Luke looked over my shoulder his blonde hair brushing against the side of my face.

"Looks like just 4th and 8th," and looked really upset, "well I gotta go Thalia is coming." And with that he left. I shook my head at him. Did he and Thalia have a thing at one point? Lots of girls smiled at Luke when he walked passed he hadn't come off as a player but I was known to be wrong about people, especially boys. I looked at Percy silently asking him a bunch of questions and we locked eyes, and maybe it was in my head, which is most likely, but he processed every one of my questions.

"Everyone except 4th, probably Paul's fault." he shrugged like I should know who Paul is. And that he is was always with new kids.

"Um who is Paul, and is he like a secret agent here to protect me?" I gave him a raised eyebrow. He just laughed and looked at me like I was crazy and missing something obvious.

"Paul, a.k.a, is my step-dad."

"Well how am I supposed to know that. Percy Blofis?" his eyes darkened and his eyes looked like a swirling storm. Not gonna lie today major mood swing and yesterday's minor but obvious mood swings are really freaking me out.

"My last name is Jackson not Blofis, I'm friends with Leo Valdez, and Luke Callestan." He said and when he looked past me his eyes brightened up a bit which I was thankful for. I didn't know this guy and wasn't 100% positive he was above hitting a girl. I looked him for another second then spun around to see what was happening that made his day so much better. I saw an emo guy looked to be a junior and a punk rocker type girl who look our age, senior. Both were kinda scary looking, the girl had short black hair and a blue streak in it, an electric blue color that matched her eyes. She had small freckles on her nose and she was pretty in an intimidating way. She had a ripped Pierce the Veil shirt with a black cami on underneath and black ripped skinny jeans.

The younger guy had dark brown hair an dark almost black eyes and a pale sullen face but he was pretty attractive for an emo kid. he was grinning at the girl with a 'haha I beat you loser' smile. Which looked pretty good on him but I assumed he didn't smile too often because it was gone pretty quick

"How are my two favorite cousins?" Percy asked and my eyes almost exploded out my head. COUSINS! I mean yeah the first time I meet Percy he was probably under age drinking, and he was a total smartass, but these guys were not like Percy at all.

"Perce whose the fake blonde?" the girl asked. What the fuck?

"Who in the gods fucking earth are you?" I asked using a polite voice but my choice of word disobeyed me.

"Thalia Grace, slut, and who are you to think you can talk to me?" she shot me a glare which a normal person would hide from but I am Annabeth Chase, I'm not scared of anyone.

"Annabeth Chase, freak, the fuck makes you say my hair is fucking fake?" This Thalia chick was seriously about to get her head bashed into my locker if she didn't leave me alone.

"I approve Percy." the emo guy said and Percy looked at me like I was supposed to be grateful or appreciative. So far I liked the cute emo dude better than the punk rock asshole. Right before Thalia could say anything else the bell rang and she shouted,

"Bye Annie!" she said like we were best friends, her period must be bad this month because that was a Percy approved mood swing.

"What was that all about?" i asked Percy because it was kinda freaky as we started to homeroom.

"Thalia and Nico like to test new kids we become friends with to see if they will like them and if they should join our little group." he said like it was obvious. "Our group is me, Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace, Nico DiAngelo, Silena Bulregaurd **(I spell like i want)**, Beckendorf though his real first name is Charles but only Silena calls him that, Connor and Travis Stoll."

"That's like no girls and what about Luke?"

"Typically to busy getting a blowjob to be with us. And well Rachel was part of our group but..." I remember how he got when Rachel was mentioned early so I tried to change the subject rather quickly.

"What do you have 4th bell? Since that's the only class your not with me."

"Swimming."

"Huh?" I said as I grabbed an open seat directly one row behind Percy, he spun around in his chair to face me.

"It's you lucky day for you get to do what few other girls have had the chance to do," he standing on his desk, "Bask in the glory of Goode High's 3 time Captain of the Varsity Swim team!" He yelled the last part.

"Sit down Jackson." said a man that look like a grown up Luke in a suit, which made sense after he muttered, "damn kid. Annabeth Chase are you here today?" I stood up, "Ah your the new kid, you know you should get know my son Luke he's sing-"

"Mr. Hermes she meet Luke and she doesn't want to date him, at least not yet." he grinned and the teacher just looked at Percy like he was nuts.

"Talk with yourselves, I need another coffee." and with that he slipped out the door. Percy spun back around to me and was giving me his impression of a whale giving birth when he stopped automatically. I spun around to see three girls on low cut crop tops, and skin tight jean skirts, and heels, in a pyramid formation with a girl with black hair in front, a ginger flanking to the right, and a dirty blonde flanking to the left.

"Annabeth," Percy mumbled, "meet Drew, Calypso, and Rachel. Goode High's very own bitch squad." he pointed each one of them out.

"How can I help you Drew?" i asked batting my eyelashes. and then bitch did the worst thing she could think of. She slapped me across the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed, she was going to get it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews but I said the characters were OOC so if that's what upsets you that sucks for you and it is a popular plot line so uh don't bitch about it perty please.**

**I'm gonna lie and say I own stuff, I own stuff**

* * *

Percy looked like he was amused at what was gonna happen so, for the sake of the people of course, not my personal enjoyment at all, I retaliated.

"What was that, slut?" I said using my nice voice, with evil words, my favorite way to piss someone off.

"Considering that you're new here, I didn't think you would have slept with 3 of the schools hottest guys, at least not already?" I looked at Percy really confused, I figured he was popular but, was she talking about him? "Oh wow you didn't even get their names before you fucked them, well the cute south american is Leo Valdez, hot blonde is Luke Callastan, and the sexy raven haired one infront of you is -"

"I know their names retard, too bad they don't know yours," she looked confused so I just had to enlighten what her on what I thought was right, " I mean it's clear you're just jealous, of what I don't know, i mean look at me," Percy gave me a heated look," you want to sleep with them, but I've came closer than you." With that she went to slap me again, bad move. I caught her arm mid-swing. So I twisted her arm behind her, one thing I head learned from my dad when he cared about me was how to protect myself.  
"Say you're sorry before i pop your shoulder out of socket deary."

"I'm so sorry. That if you can't get into bed with at least one of them your whore reputation is ruined." I looked at her if she was confused so of course I pushed her arm up as high as I could on her back till I heard and felt a satisfying pop noise and feeling under her skin. She screamed in pain and I was too angry to think about that someone will hear her.

"Excuse me!" yelled a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair color in the doorway.

"Paul," Percy said, "Er, I mean , Drew started it, Annabeth was defending herself." Paul shook his head at me and Drew so then and only then did I let go of the the little fuckers arm.

"All three of you," Pointed to Percy, Drew and I, "come with me to the principals office. Now" We walked single file behind . Percy behind , me behind Percy, and Drew behind me. I was trying not be near Drew so I was about a foot behind Percy, Drew was couple yards behind me attempting to get her shoulder back into place. When we got to the principals office I was a bit surprised by the decor, for one the door was purple and had "Mr.D' written in a leopard print pattern. Inside the walls were leopard print with a purple carpet, the furniture was normal and the large man holding a wine bottle at the desk was middle aged and in a purple track suit. He caught me looking at the wine bottle.

"Don't worry your little blonde head dear, its just water. Anyway why are they here Paul, Oprah is on in 15 minutes so this better be quick." I gave Percy a look that basically said '_The fuck has been this guy been smoking'_ he chuckled and I couldn't tell if he got my message or my disgusted face look like I was gonna barf.

"The two girls were fighting and Percy was the witness."

"Alright now leave so I can do some principally things." with 's dismissal he looked at us. "Which one of you won the fight?" this guy was pissing me off.. What type of question is that, he's wasting our time.

"Annabeth did sir." Percy answered for Drew and I.

"Annabeth? Annabeth Chase? The new student? Well how would you say you fought?" At this point I really wanted to punch the guy.

"I'd ask Drew. It's her whose ass i kicked." he looked at me for a second with a questionable look in his eyes but looked away.

"Drew," he started, "You have 2 weeks worth of detention with Paul. Annabeth and Percy after school detention today cleaning and crap in the auditorium. A couple others will be serving with you as well."

"Wait, why do I have detention?" Percy asked looking a little angry himself.

"You watched a fight and didn't stop it, plus they're is your friend so you'll enjoy it." with that the bell rang for second bell. "Percy and Annabeth stay, Drew leave." he looked at us with a certain longing and wanting in his eyes. "Please miss second period to watch Oprah with me." he sounded like a lost puppy begging for someone to love him and without looking at Percy I said,

"Yeah sure we'll stay.

++++Super big, ultra line break+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Percy and I walked to the auditorium together. Percy opened the door for me,

"I thought chivalry was dead, or hoped it was." I mumbled.

"Not around me babe." he said the died laughing, I guess I must of had pretty fucked up facial expression.

"Dickhead."

"Ass breath"

"Flaming Retard."

"Son of a bit-" then a guy dressed in all black approached us.

"Percues Jackson, hasn't your mother taught you not to call a girl mean names when flirting." I recognized him as the guy who 'approved' me with the other punk girl, uh Thalia? yeah Thalia. That's it.

"Nico right? Hasn't your mother ever taught you what the color spectrum is?" he looked at me like a little sister who just took her first steps. Prideful. I cant tell we are gonna have a good relationship


	5. Chapter 5

**I SAID TO READ AND REVIEW ME! WARNING THIS IS SO SHORT IM ASHAMED BUT ITS A FILLEr, So SOrrY**

**Disclaimer: I own not a single itty bitty thing -tehehe-**

* * *

_"Do you know what the color spectrum is Nico?" _

* * *

_ "_Ah little Annabeth, so nice to see you not wanting to kill my dear cousin, Thalia, not nice to see you in detention with my slightly better looking cousin Percy." he said grinning and that I had find funny. He wears black and has a gothic appearance but he smiled like a little kid who was given permission to eat a cookie before dinner.

"Well Percy is in my classes and Thalia was bit bitchy so.." I trailed off and through my bag on the ground and ran down the auditorium seating area it was a slightly down hill run and I was gaining speed and once I got to the end I leaped up 4 feet high on to the stage. I spun around in a circle, as weird as it may seem, I like being the center of attention every now and then, I wouldn't ever join drama club but being on a stage and imagining you entertaining hundreds of people. I hear laughter and I turn to see the boys laughing.

"Whats so funny?" i asked glaring.

"Nico said you looked and I quote, 'high as fuck'." I stifled a laugh and held in my laugh. He looked funny trying to mimic Nico's facial expressions.

"Tell Nico he must be a confused little son of a bitch for I prefer to fuck in a bed which is low not high, but I guess everyone as their own way of doing things. And what are we doing for detention anyway?"

"Well Leo still has to show up." And right when he said a little man came running about two feet in front of my head and he was on fire. Then a man ran in as well, it looked like but i can't be sure. The fire guy grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and kept running, it was on fire so he ran up on the stage and waved it around screaming and confirming it was Leo on fire,

"THIS SHIRT IS ON FIRE!"

**(Name the movie the last line from and I will hug you. I know this chapter was boring but next chapter will have some LeoxAnnabeth and PercyxAnnabeth, the chapter 7 will be mostly LukexAnnabeth so bare with me perty please thankss and fyi, IK THIS WAS SUPER SHORT BUT IT WAS JUST A TRANSITION CHAPTER PROMISE THE NEXT IS OVER A THOUSAND WORDS AND IM NOT DONE WITH IT YET)**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Where so sorry we've been gone. We're busy writing..." **fanfiction, "**for you!" - Panic at the Disco, my style bitches.**

**Anyway I know I've been off line for a long time but I've had tons of issues getting time to update.**

**Disclaimer: I'm under 18 so I own no ****shit whatsoever.**

* * *

Once I saw a little latino getting chased through detention while being on fire, I only had to assume it was Leo. He ran a couple of laps and the teacher, it might have been Paul chasing him and he was getting tired and eventually just stopped and left 4 kids in detention and 1 of them on fire. Totally normal. After he left and Leo figured it out that he wasn't being chased walked to the left and he went to the fire extengisher **(spelling)**and got the fire to go out and thank fucking gods, it was starting to smell in here like burnt enchiladas.**(Here's a hint to who will be in the story later!)**

"So..." Leo started, "What in the h-e-double hockey stick are we doing for DT today?" he grins almost excited.

"The fuck is wrong with you Leo? H-e- doub-?" Leo ran over and covered my ears, but I could still hear.

"You don't swear in front of a lady." He said sternly. I elbowed him the ribs and stepped away. Nico and Percy start laughing full blown laughing. Both Leo and I look at them confused. Then Nico gathers a breath and says,

"That's no lady!" I get ready to pounce and kill the emo kid but Percy interjects,

"He means, that Leo have you forgotten the incident in the car this morning.?" I turn a bit pink, this morning wasn't flattering, I don't care how I look I mean it wasn't, uh, enjoyable to see early in the morning. Then my anger at Nico calms down for a second then I remember Nico wasn't in the car with us. He said I'm not a lady, which I'm not but he doesn't need to know that, so I do the Annabeth thing and attack. I land on Nico and start punching him in the gut, I can't punch his face, sometimes he looks like lost puppy and I am human. I only got a good three punches when someone pulled me off by my waist. I am not very light but he lifted me like I was. I'm 5'7 and a good 165 lbs of muscule. (**Im not saying that this is fat or right size or anything like that, I just used my own height and weight) **I sqirmmed around a bit but his grip was firm and I couldn't move.

"Are you done yet?" Percy's whispered into my ear. I blushed a bit at his hot breath on my ear and little on my neck but I thought , 'Goddammit I am Annabeth Chase and no guy can and should be able to make me blush!' I nodded yes and he released me so I could make sure my blush was gone I went up on stage and held up a paint bucket.

"I was in the car Annabeth!" Nico yelled, all of us looked disbelieving at him, "Did non of you see me?" he asked chuckling a bit. I looked around trying to distract everyone from the scene I caused. I saw some paint buckets and sets pecking from behind the stage curtain.

"My guess, is that for detention we have to paint some sets."

"Nice job wise girl." Percy grinned and Leo yells,

"What was that? That was the great Percy Jackson complimenting a girl?"

"I have charm Leo," Percy grinned but then is smile faded, "it was supposed to be an insult," he mumbled. I laughed,

"Whatever Seaweed Brain." Nico and I laughed while Percy and Leo looked confused, "Guys he has green eyes, smells like the ocean and his head is full of something that isn't brain." I gave them a look of knowledge and Nico yelled over his shoulder to Leo and Seaweed Brain as he began after me,

"So you've noticed how I smell?" he grinned cockily and I just ignored him.

"That is how you insult someone Perseus, now lets paint some sets!" Nico yell. He was a confusing guy today he would either act emo or not, it was really throwing me off.

It took us over an hour to paint the sets and we weren't aloud to leave till we were done so... taking an hour isn't that bad since Nico wouldn't go near any light colors, Leo tried to light the paint on fire and Percy wanted all the sets to be blue. So after some talking and agreements and maybe a bit of pouting we finished but I owe Nico a Sleeping with Sirens jacket, Percy a fish, and Leo said he wanted me to kiss him so I just may or may not have threatened to "cut off his balls and tape them to Thalia's locker with a note signed by him confessing his love." So instead I owe him a new hammer.

"Oh shit guys," Nico said from over on top of the stage, while I sat in the front row while Percy and Leo had a dance off, and Nico was judging, "Sally said she needs me and Percy home NOW! Perce we have a meeting with Zeus in 20 minutes and need to dress sharp!"

"Fuck! Coming Coming!" Percy scrambled for his stuff. "BYEEEE." they both yelled, and exited the auditorium doors.

"Who's Zeus?" I asked Leo.

"Thalia's dad. Owns like half the worlds airlines."

"Zeus Olympiad? He's her father! But her last name is Grace, I thought."

"She goes by her mothers maiden name cause he only recently came back into her life."

"Oh, sounds tough and isn't the office lady have Olympian name, isn't that coincidental?"

"Na, she really is the perfume designer Aphrodite, but she's a love magician and likes to come to random schools and set people and Nico are going through the same thing with their parents though." He shrugged and stood up.

"What?" I said standing up and he didn't reply till we got to the parking lot.

"Percy's dad is Poseidon and Nico's is Hades. Poseidon owns 3/4 of the worlds ports and Hades 2/3 of any underground work like jewels and burial cites. And uh the guys were jerks because Luke got a ride home from football practice so he left the car for us detention buddies but the rich douches took it. So bus or walk?"

"Walk and do they always make a big deal about meeting Zeus?"

"Oh yeah, he only meets with them when something big is happening." We were a silent for a bit until we reached the apartment complex.

"Do you think its a bad something?"

"Maybe but the guys and Thalia are never really effected just kept in the loop"

"Oh." We arrived at my door, when Leo said something,

"What sorry I zoned out."

"No big deal chica I just asked if I could change what I asked for, I don't want a hammer."

"What do you want?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Since I gave you all the info about some kids, and I didn't light anything on fire, I want a kiss right here." He tapped his... crotch.

"Oh my fucking gods Leo, no, just no, stop, stop, right there, stop." I was about to puke when he started laughing and couldn't stop.

"I'm kidding, I'm sorry." He tapped his cheek, even though I hated this idea, it was only fair I guess. So I did.

"Bye Leo" I opened the door and walked inside.

"WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU!" My father screamed at me once I closed the door.

"I had detention, I'm sorry it won't happ-" I was cut off by him slapping me acrossed the face.

"OW!" I said without much pain more anger. He punched me in the gut and I doubled over in pain. He pushed me to the ground and kicked my ribs a few times. Once he seemed satisfied he stepped on my ankle and spat on me.

"Helen will be gone for a month with the boys grabbing the rest of our stuff and doing paperwork so I get to choose your punishments from now on so don't do anything retarded like that again or I'll fucking beat you worse got it?" I stared him straight in the eyes.

"Nope" I said popping the "P".

"For everyday I don't beat the shit outta you I'll tell you something about your birth mother." He grinned he knew he had me, I wouldn't defy him if I could get something about her out of him."

"Yessir." Then he walked out the front door,

"I'll be back later bitch and I want food later." he slammed the door and since my mother died, I cried, about the pain in my ankle, my face, my stomache, my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO because percabeth would be married and jasper would have a blonde haired and rainbow colored eyed baby.**

After I gather myself up again and head down stairs and am about to make some dinner when my cells rings.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Annabeth! Where is your father?"_

"I don't know but he just left you can try his cell though, I mean this one is mine"

_"Oh well why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"_

_" _We just started talking Helen."

_"Don't sass me bastard I'm not in the mood, Bobby is in the hospital."_

"What happened?" I asked out of common courtesy, I didn't care as long as it wasn't tragic.

_"It's non of your business."_ and then she hung up. Okay... I went over to the fridge and pulled out the Bob Evans mac&amp;cheese and started it up. Since it takes two minutes to warm up and dad would be gone for awhile I went and got a book. I had finished Vampire Academy a little bit ago and now I'm reading Clockwork Angel by Classandra Clare **(IVE READ EVERYONE OF HER WORKS I LOVE HER SO MUCH ALRIGHT IMMA FUCK OFF SO YOU CAN GET BACK TO THE STORY) **and Will just saved Tessa, FOR NOW! I heard the microwave go off so I grabbed the book and ran. I started eating when my phone went off. It was a text,

_"Hey blondie."_

"Whose this?"

_"I'll give you a hint. You owe me a Sleeping with Sirens jacket."_

"What do'ya want death."

_"Remember Luke?"_

"Yeah...?"

_"His birthday is next friday. you wanna cum?"_

"Spell "come" correctly you disgusting perv."

_"COMEEEEEEEEE"_

"Okay I will, just take me next fri."

_"Little annie wanna date me."_

"no I just don't wanna walk in alone or go with a weird kid."

_"like Leo?"_

"yep. how did you get this number."

_"your phone fell in the car in the car so I got it." _I could feel Nico grinning because he out smarted me.

"stalker"

_"whatever so you just wanna hang out before the party."_

"with who." I asked.

_"every fri we hang out at this place called Whits its a custard place."_

"alright. I gtg my dinner is calling me."

_"you what is it, Kraft?__."_

"No. Bob Evans mac'n'cheese thank u very much."

With that I started and finished eating my mac'n'cheese so I threw it away and then I remembered dad wanted dinner so I made him some hot dogs and made chili. He loves chili dogs so maybe he wont be mad. I set the hot dogs in the microwave and the chili in the pot on the stove and set it on low so it would be warm. I wrote a note saying I was going to bed because of school. No way am I telling him about the party the son of a bitch would never let me go. I head down the hallway to my room, the one in the back corner away from everyone else. My room is about 12 feet by 13 feet so it's not as small as my normal room, infact its a lot bigger. At my old house the evil bastards of which I must call my parents found out I was in love with Harry Potter when I was 14. The books and movies and I had bought a all the books and movies and posters for each movie and a poster for each movie so I was a potterhead **(one of the Harry Potter fandom for those who are just within the PJO and HoO fandom. if you are one of thoses PM me and I am going to quote Aladin "I can show you the world.") **So then they moved my room to under the stairs.

HAHA SOOOOOO CREATIVE! uh no. But they thought it was very clever. I eventually turned off my lights and snuggled under my covers. My last thoughtwas tha I need to decorate in there. Not 15 minutes after I had dosed off a slamming came through the my bedroom door and I figured Dad was drunk.

"Oh, Anniebeth!" he yelled I groaned and rolled out of bed. My naturally messy hair already had bed head.

"What Dad," before I could finish rubbing the pre-forming sleep from my eyelids I got sucker punched in the gut.

"Where is my dinner!" he bellowed and I had to wipe his spit off my face, my dad must be really drunk. He was a university professor so he was almost clean and proper so for him to even spit he was not himself.

"On the stove you fucking idiot." I spat at him. He made an 'oh' noise and just walked away.

_'Well school suddenly sounds like so much fun.' _I thought crawling back under the covers, _'__maybe Percy will be there. WOAHHHHHH' _then I passed out.

* * *

**ANYONE LISTEN TO FALL OUT BOYS NEW SONG CENTURIES? IM IN LOVE PATRICK AND MAN DES THE MIGGIT GOT SOME FUCKING RANGE! ALSO AFTER THE PARTY I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE ANNABETH A LITTLE LES OOC SO JUST HOLD UP. I SWEAR! R&amp;R PLEASEEE ALRIGHT NEVERMIND IVE DECIEDED TO ADD ABOUT 300 MORE WORDS OR SO... HERE WE GO.**

* * *

I woke up before the alarm went off which was around 5:00 so I hopped out of bed and got in the shower. I felt the water turn warm so I stepped in then held back a howl. I looked down at my ribs and saw giant purple and black ribs, at least that's what they looked like. My dad must have gotten me pretty good which kinda pisses me off, but what pisses me off the most is that he woke me up to yell at me because he couldn't find his dinner. Jackass. Oh yeah the party is tonight! And I'm meeting Percy, Nico, Thalia and some others at Whits after school so maybe I should grab another pair of clothes? Maybe. I then quickly shampooed my hair and conditioned it with my favorite coconut scented hair products and rubbed off all the dirt on body then hopped out. I through on my all gray robe, wrapped a towel around my head and stepped through the door from my hot, humid bathroom to my cool room and shivered a bit. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and Percy's shirt. Part of me said to give it back but the dominate said of my brain said keep it and let him know I've claimed it. I was about to get a bag to put my party clothes in but then I got a text.

_HI EVERYONE!_

_Its Selena and i just wanted to say that no one needs to worry about clothes because I have everything you will need, size wise you all will be perfect because either I know you or the guys have described you (Annabeth, and Leo and Percy might have been able to tell me what brand of socks you wear I mean them boys had you memorized) OOH and Annbeth we've never meet but we will meet soon. Thalia, Reyna, Piper and Hazel, Annies number is 937-416-2665 so that's her. See you all after school at Whits. REPLY TO ME PERSONALLY NOT THRU THIS GROUP CHAT K TOODLES 3_

Nico better stop giving out my number. I walk down the hallway to the living room and kitchen area and dad was passed out on the couch so I wrote him a note saying I left for school. On my way downstairs I passed Percy's door and thought about knocking and asking for a ride but I looked at my phone and I was 30 minutes earlier than needed to go to school it was 6:15 and school started at 7:25 and it was a 30 minute walk from here so I figured I'd leave now and stop at a Starbucks on my way, I always had extra money. I started walking out the door and after about 10 minutes I saw a Starbucks but it was about 2 streets over, so I could walk to the stoplight or go thru some alleys. I looked around and saw no one so I scampered down the alley when I heard a voice croak

"Wait please." It sounded so sickly I had to turn my head. The sun wasn't fully up so I could only see rags. I ran over to him.

"You okay sir?" he didn't answer.

"Sir?" i asked I was slowly walking away the man never lifted his head so I couldn't see his face and I felt the air get thicker and suddenly I turned around and was about to bolt when two arms wrapped around my waist and then someone whispered.

"I've always had a soft spot for blondes."

**OH MY FUCKING GOD MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET REMEBER IM GONNA MAKE ANNABETH A LITTLE LESS OOC PLEASEEEEEE R&amp;R ALSO COMMENT YOUR FAVORITE SONG NAME AND BAND!1!1!11!111**


	8. Chapter 9

**So so so so so so so so fucking sorry about not updating but you cant always leave a review or pm me about how I need to update because its really fucking annoying. I mean don't get me wrong I absolutely love everyone's enthusiasm but seriously I can't dedicate every moment to you guys.**

**THERE IS RAPE SO IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY AND WANT TO SKIP Go AHEAD THIS CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT THAT SCENE PRETTY MUCH. IM ALSO REALLY SORRY FOR ALL THE MISSING WORDS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND PROBABLY THIS ONE ITS JUST MY LAPTOP IS PRETTY MUCH DEAD AND LIFELESS BUT I ORDERED A NEW ONE SO WAIT UP.  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NO AT SINGLE THING MAYBE ONE OR TWO OC **

* * *

"W-who are you?" I asked. he didn't answer my question so I started to panic, "lay a finger on me and we'll have a few problems." I spat, physically speaking he was dominate so I had to be more dominate mentally or I am way past screwed. He slowly started to lower his hand off my arm when he let out a low chuckle. I slowly took a step back and tried to better access him. He had dirty blonde hair and the clock tattoo I noticed was on both wrists, he was about 5 foot 11 inches and he was fairly tan. Muscular build with lean arms he still had on his rags and I noticed it looked sew together, not like really homeless peoples clothes but like a Halloween costume.

Next thing I know he's letting out a low whistle. Then once he finishes a dulcet sound which sounds like the Hunger Games whistle when two guys emerge from the more shadowy corners which I was too stupid to check. IM SO RETARDED! He is yet to show me his face but he spoke again in a low attempted seductive voice, "If you cooperate then will go a lot easier and who knows you might even enjoy yourself." He slowly walked towards me like a lion walking towards it's prey and his friends followed in pursuit. I was backed up against the wall with my eyes squeezed shut when I felt the first breath of hot air on my neck. FUCK FUCK FUCK.

"Don't worry it will be fun." another man said as he slipped a hand inside my pants. I waved my fist blindly hoping for any contact when the the third who hadn't touched me yet caught my hands immobilizing them. **(THIS IS WHERE IT BECOMES M RATE MATERIAL MORE SO THAN EVER))**

The hand that was down my pants pinched my clit and began sucking on my neck. This was the man with a tattoo on his wrist. The seconds guy had out a pocket knife and was groping my left boob and cutting off my shirt while guy number 3 had my hands tied and was air humping my side. I let out an accidental whisper which guy number three took as sign of encouragement.

"Oh bitch you like this huh?" he picked up his pace and I felt a tear fall down my face. The man with the tattoo lowered my pants and I was doing any type of leg motion to keep them from falling down to my ankles.

"Stop that." he hissed from below me and I didn't stop. I wasn't going to let this happen. I couldn't. I re-a sudden white hot pain erupted in my calf and I screamed or well tried to. Guy number two had caught my lips with his and forced his tongue about half way down my throat. I looked downward and saw a bloody knife in tattoo guys hand. He saw my eyes and he just smirked. HE FUCKING SMIRKED, he ripped my gray panties and slowly sat up on his knees and never breaking eye contact, licked up the inside of my thigh. He reached my folds and began teething my clit and I for a split second I wished he was Percy. I felt my bra being thrown off and my right nipple being flicked by fingers and a tongue, a man below me inserting his warm, wet tongue in my dry and tight pussy, and lastly some smelly man giving me a hickey below my right ear. I felt myself growing wet when I thought of Percy doing these things to me, I let ot a soft moan imagining his raven black hair getting damp in both his sweat and my juices.

"See guys I said she would come around down on to the real stuff." the man stopped sucking on my neck to say. All of a sudden I was thrown to the ground.

"No," I gasped, "please." I looked up and the sun was starting to rise giving me bit of light. The three men were above me and I could make features of two of the three, man 1 and man 2. Man 1 had dark hair and an eye patch, Man 2 had dirty blonde hair and looked like a sun god with his tan.. I couldn't see the man with the tattoo but it should be easy to find someone with a distinct feature like that. I was naked laying on a dirty, muddy, trashy concrete with three horny men over men. FUCK FUCK FUCK ME. of wait they will.

"Alright sweetheart here we go." said eye patch dude. He held me up on all fours and I tried wiggling away but he just smacked my ass and told me to sit still. The man with the tattoo slid underneath me and the dirty blonde stood in front of me. They averaged an 8 in cock and they were rock hard. It only took a few thrusts from each of them before they released their load into their designated hole. I felt their juices flow down my legs on to my calf causing a stinging the cut. One of their phones went off and my vision was to blurry to see who,

"Yeah Luke. I'm sure. Jackson won't be having any fun with her for a long time. Yeah. School starts in 20. See you then."  
With that they threw on their clothes and left. I wobbled over to my tattered clothes. Everything was in tact but my shirt. But If I tuck into my pants well enough, my bobby pin can hold it up in the front. I somehow put my clothes one and "walked" to the street when I saw a familiar mustang. My luck fially showed because I saw my little Latino savior upfront.

"Woah chica you don't look so good, dirt is not a healthy look on you."

"I bet. Can I get a ride?" My legs were killing me and the blood was soaking the back of my jeans. Percy hopped out of the passenger seat and came towards me.

"You want to ride upfront?" He looked at me an noticed my hair being a mess and my skin being dirt covered. "Hey, you okay?" I nodded my head yes, not trusting myself to speak because everything hurts, hurts really bad. Wait, I was just fucking raped by three guys and I'm about to get in an enclosed space with two more. Hella no.

"I'm not getting in there." I looked around and noticed Leo had pulled over to the shoulder of a busy New York road. Leo was wearing a red Hollister shirt and Percy was wearing a sea-green shirt aeropostale and black shoes and black vans.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" he shook his head.

"Nothing, just not going anywhere near monstrous people like men again." I stumbled but stepped backwards.

"No your not." I started walking away when I stumbled and regained my balence but it felt like my calf had been ripped in half.

"Annabeth! No you're not ok! Leo call 9-1-1!" I felt my eyes flutter and Percy grabbed my arm and sat me down against the car."Come on stay awake please." And then I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 10

**So so so so so so so so fucking sorry about not updating but you cant always leave a review or pm me about how I need to update because its really fucking annoying. I mean don't get me wrong I absolutely love everyone's enthusiasm but seriously I can't dedicate every moment to you guys.**

**THERE IS RAPE SO IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY AND WANT TO SKIP Go AHEAD THIS CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT THAT SCENE PRETTY MUCH. IM ALSO REALLY SORRY FOR ALL THE MISSING WORDS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND PROBABLY THIS ONE ITS JUST MY LAPTOP IS PRETTY MUCH DEAD AND LIFELESS BUT I ORDERED A NEW ONE SO WAIT UP.  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NO AT SINGLE THING MAYBE ONE OR TWO OC **

* * *

"W-who are you?" I asked. he didn't answer my question so I started to panic, "lay a finger on me and we'll have a few problems." I spat, physically speaking he was dominate so I had to be more dominate mentally or I am way past screwed. He slowly started to lower his hand off my arm when he let out a low chuckle. I slowly took a step back and tried to better access him. He had dirty blonde hair and the clock tattoo I noticed was on both wrists, he was about 5 foot 11 inches and he was fairly tan. Muscular build with lean arms he still had on his rags and I noticed it looked sew together, not like really homeless peoples clothes but like a Halloween costume.

Next thing I know he's letting out a low whistle. Then once he finishes a dulcet sound which sounds like the Hunger Games whistle when two guys emerge from the more shadowy corners which I was too stupid to check. IM SO RETARDED! He is yet to show me his face but he spoke again in a low attempted seductive voice, "If you cooperate then will go a lot easier and who knows you might even enjoy yourself." He slowly walked towards me like a lion walking towards it's prey and his friends followed in pursuit. I was backed up against the wall with my eyes squeezed shut when I felt the first breath of hot air on my neck. FUCK FUCK FUCK.

"Don't worry it will be fun." another man said as he slipped a hand inside my pants. I waved my fist blindly hoping for any contact when the the third who hadn't touched me yet caught my hands immobilizing them. **(THIS IS WHERE IT BECOMES M RATE MATERIAL MORE SO THAN EVER))**

The hand that was down my pants pinched my clit and began sucking on my neck. This was the man with a tattoo on his wrist. The seconds guy had out a pocket knife and was groping my left boob and cutting off my shirt while guy number 3 had my hands tied and was air humping my side. I let out an accidental whisper which guy number three took as sign of encouragement.

"Oh bitch you like this huh?" he picked up his pace and I felt a tear fall down my face. The man with the tattoo lowered my pants and I was doig any type of leg motion to keep them from falling down to my ankles.

"Stop that." he hissed from below me and I didn't stop. I wasn't going to let this happen. I couldn't. I re-a sudden white hot pain erupted in my calf and I screamed or well tried to. Guy number two had caught my lips with his and forced his tongue about half way down my throat. I looked downward and saw a bloody knife in tattoo guys hand. He saw my eyes and he just smirked. HE FUCKING SMIRKED, he ripped my gray panties and slowly sat up on his knees and never breaking eye contact, licked up the inside of my thigh. He reached my folds and began teething my clit and I for a split second I wished he was Percy. I felt my bra being thrown off and my right nipple being flicked by fingers and a tongue, a man below me inserting his warm, wet tongue in my dry and tight pussy, and lastly some smelly man giving me a hickey below my right ear. I felt myself growing wet when I thought of Percy doing these things to me, I let ot a soft moan imagining his raven black hair getting damp in both his sweat and my juices.

"See guys I said she would come around down on to the real stuff." the man stopped sucking on my neck to say. All of a sudden I was thrown to the ground.

"No," I gasped, "please." I looked up and the sun was starting to rise giving me bit of light. The three men were above me and I could make features of two of the three, man 1 and man 2. Man 1 had dark hair and an eye patch, Man 2 had dirty blonde hair and looked like a sun god with his tan.. I couldn't see the man with the tattoo but it should be easy to find someone with a distinct feature like that. I was naked laying on a dirty, muddy, trashy concrete with three horny men over men. FUCK FUCK FUCK ME. of wait they will.

"Alright sweetheart here we go." said eye patch dude. He held me up on all fours and I tried wiggling away but he just smacked my ass and told me to sit still. The man with the tattoo slid underneath me and the dirty blonde stood in front of me. They averaged an 8 in cock and they were rock hard. It only took a few thrusts from each of them before they released their load into their designated hole. I felt their juices flow down my legs on to my calf causing a stinging the cut. One of their phones went off and my vision was to blurry to see who,

"Yeah Luke. I'm sure. Jackson won't be having any fun with her for a long time. Yeah. School starts in 20. See you then."  
With that they threw on their clothes and left. I wobbled over to my tattered clothes. Everything was in tact but my shirt. But If I tuck into my pants well enough, my bobby pin can hold it up in the front. I somehow put my clothes one and "walked" to the street when I saw a familiar mustang. My luck fially showed because I saw my little Latino savior upfront.

"Woah chica you don't look so good, sex is not a healthy look on you."

"I bet. Can I get a ride?" My legs were killing me and the blood was soaking the back of my jeans. Percy hopped out of the passenger seat and came towards me.

"You want to ride upfront?" He looked at me an noticed my hair being a mess and my skin being dirt covered. "Hey, you okay?" I nodded my head yes, not trusting myself to speak because everything hurts, hurts really bad. Wait, I was just fucking raped by three guys and I'm about to get in an enclosed space with two more. Hella no.

"I'm not getting in there." I looked around and noticed Leo had pulled over to the shoulder of a busy New York road. Leo was wearing a red Hollister shirt and Percy was wearing a sea-green shirt aeropostale and black shoes and black vans.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" he shook his head.

"No your not." I started walking away when I stumbled and regained my balence but it felt like my calf had been ripped in half.

"Annabeth! No you're not ok! Leo call 9-1-1!" I felt my eyes flutter and Percy grabbed my arm and sat me down against the car."Come on stay awake please." And then I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 11

I kept fading in and out of conscience but all I could hear were voices, high pitched, low pitched, panicked, calm and most frightful were saying I can let go. Have you seen The Fault In Our Stars? You know how her mother when she was younger saying it was ok to let go? I heard voices saying that to me. But they all sounded under water, almost like they couldn't speak any louder even though they were shouting.

It was pitch black with the few exceptions of me being semi-awake. I don't know how long it was, an hour, ten minutes, maybe a whole day but then it was deep silent, I could hear the heart monitor beeping so I wasn't dead but no one was there anymore. I tried to open my eyes but they were being have to assume I'm in a coma, I had read before statements saying that people could still hear even in a coma but not about being unconscious. Shit. Since when did this happen? I was able to open my eyes just a little bit ago. Was it a short period of time ago?

I heard the door open and multiple foot steps come in.

"Doctor this is my daughter, I need her awake." A manly voice said, most likely my dad.

"Sir, these things aren't predictable. She's progressing rather quickly so soon hopefully."

"Can she hear me? If so I would like a minute alone with my daughter."

"Sure I'll be back soon to check her vitals." I heard steps and the heavy hospital door swing open and shut. I heard pacing for a second when my father's steps got louder and therefore closer.

"Listen slut. The doctors have sewn your leg shut but they are curious about the bruises and condition of your clothes. I know the clothes and half the bruises aren't mine, have you been slumming around? I don't care but the doctors when you ask you, you will deny everything or else I will lock up all your mothers stuff and leave you. I'll take Helen and the boys and we will leave you all alone on the streets of New York, got it?" Suddenly a wait was lifted off my chest and I flung myself forward into an upright position and my eyes flew open and my head banged into my fathers.

"Morning dad," I said lying down on the bed rubbing my head. My eyes adjusted to the bright white hospital room with white and cream colored furniture. I had the simple bed, a counter and one couch plus a small television. On the counter there was a bundle of magnolias on the counter. The couch to my left with the counter and IV to the right. My father was standing to the right.

"Ill go get the doctor." As soon as I woke up he left, not without throwing me a glare over his shoulder.

"Wait!" I called after my dad and surprisingly he paused in the door way, "where are my… friends."

"No one has visited you before me today. You have no friends. You belong to me and me alone, plus no one would want to friends with a slutty loser, dumb-ass."

"Bitchface." He turned around to leave without even acknowledging my insult.

I had no one come and visit me. How could they, I mean not Leo or Luke or Thalia or Nico or Percy. Not even Piper and Hazel flew from Cali, maybe they just hadn't heard, but what about everyone else. Leo and Percy were there when I collapsed. That's just…arg. I had to refrain from chucking the magnolias because I heard the doctor opening the wooden door.

"Ah Annabeth your father said you were awake, glad to see he was correct. Just let me run a few minor checks and then you go, in 5 weeks I want you back so we can remove your stitches okay?"

"Sure"

"Alright but lets start with the questioning, just answer as honestly as you can. What is the most recent memory before passing out?"

"I was yelling at this guy names Percy."  
"About what?" I got a good look at the doctor and holy fuckcakes how had I not looked at him earlier. He was gorgeous. With sandy hair and a nice tan and sparkling blue eyes with a chiseled jaw line that practically made me drool. And not to mention he had his shirt unbuttoned and could tell his body was exquisite. "Hello?"

"Oh yeah sorry it was that he wanted me to the car with him and I said no." He raised his perfect eyebrow.

"What was so horrible about getting in the car with him?" Shit I didn't thing about my answers he's too damn attractive.

"Well he's a guy and another guy named Leo was in the car too."

"So, wouldn't you consider these people your friends? Are you still in the cootie stage?"

"Can we stop?" I asked pleading for a yes.

"Annabeth is something wrong? If something tragic has happened I need to know because you may need some pills similar to PTS. I don't want you to come back in here because you're having a psychological lapse. I have seen the bruises on your body, both new and old," I tried to keep my face slack, "obviously something or someone is causing you harm and I want to help so let me." He had large eyes I almost caved.

"Nah I'm fine I just felt weird I had lost blood. Now its… Sunday evening and I am going to school because I was in a hospital for a couple days and need to get back on schedule so excuse me but I must leave and I'll be back soon." With that I stood up and went out the door. I couldn't find my dad so I went to the nearest bus stop to wait to go home.

I slowly walked up the stairs of the apartment building when I passed Percy's door and was almost up the stairs I felt a tight feeling in my good calf and I felt myself falling and about to fall down the stairs, I tried to catch myself but too late. I was tumbling and felt my bang my head on the wall or someone's door.

"Hello? The door above me opened abruptly and I felt my head lane perfectly between someone's feet. I looked up and saw Percy's smiling face grinning at me but concern was hinted in the rest of his face. "You just got outta hospital you should be more careful."

"it's not like you knew I was in the hospital." I spat getting up and stomping to our room.


	11. Chapter 12

I used my key and walked in our apartment, I had been hurt on a Wednesday and today was Thursday so I had been just over 24 hours and it was already a mess. My dad was probably partying about me being the hospital. I give a soft grim chuckle at the thought, 'It's the first thing in his eyes I did right.' I shook my head, I'm so morbid gosh. I started to pick up the bottles and broken glass and almost had all the red cups and wrappers and pizza boxes off the ground when my phone rang.

"Hey Annie!"

"Thalia don't call me 'Annie' and how did you get my number?" I held my phone between my shoulder and head and continued cleaning.

"Death breath gave it to me and I called to make sure you were good enough to go to Luke's party tomorrow."

"Thalia, I just got out of the hospital from loss of blood, a party sounds like the fucking dumbest idea."

"Exactly! You need to dance and maybe drink a little! Get the blood pumping and flowing again smartass!"

"Listen I would love to but I don't have a ride, don't know what to wear, and I've only meet Luke once so why would I go to his party."

"We call it Luke's party because it's at his house, but like the whole school is going, AND Silena said she would take us to her house to get ready and take us to Luke's. So you have no excuse, you're coming."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now go to sleep because you skipped school today and yesterday so you have a lot of shit to make up."

"Thalia…" I threw away my big bag of trash and stole a glance at the clock, 10:30, "what do I need to bring to Silena's?" I sighed. And the other end of the phone made an unrealistic squeal.

"Nothing! Bye Annie!" And the asshole hung up. She's a really loveable bitch. I looked around at my cleanly handiwork and walked to my room with a slight smug grin. I was injured and a hormonal mess but I was still able to fuck up my dad's hardwork at destroying this home. Not much but a small victory non the less.

_MORNInGGGGGG_

An odd feeling of deja vu crosses me when I slam my hand on the alarm and the little shit breaks, I couldn't help but laugh. I really should take a shower but I was in a sanitized hospital so I'm going to pretend I'm not a showerless hobo. I threw on a random Fall Out Boy shirt, I only have like 10 pfff, white skinny jeans, and black vans. I'm a walking fashion model, I know. I threw my hair in a messy side braid and said screw it to the make up and walked out bare faced, pity anyone who looks at me. I take a look at the clock and see that I, for once, am right on time. I take a slow pace when walking to get my bag, popping some advil in my mouth, I have stupid fucking party tonight that stupid fucking Thalia made me agree to. May the dreading begin. I'm out the door and in the lobby when a familiar little latino comes down stairs.

"Hey little blonde mama."

"Lovely nickname, I hope it sticks."

"Anything you want baby, speaking of wanting, would you like a ride? Or to take the lovely form of public transportation? Possibly walk with your fucked up leg?" I felt myself start to sweat and my heart beat increase, 'In a car, only me and a guy' all of a sudden all the events of Wednesday came back, I mean everything. The men and the licking and kissing and everything.

"Woah mama, do you need a seat?" Only then did I realize I had been shaking and mumbling.

"Leo, can I drive?" I asked grabbing his shoulder to steady myself.

"I don't think you should. Do you not trust me?" he said with a smirk, and he looked like one of the men from the alley. I almost fell but Leo caught my arms and threw them around him and he held me against him. "Annabeth, do you wanna go back upstairs? Or I could call down Mrs. Jackson-Blofis? She's better with girls than me, or I can get Percy if you want. I waged my options:

Pros of going with Leo: I know him, I'm not alone, I can trust him

Cons of going with Leo: He's a guy, He's a very suggestive guy.

I decided it would be best to go with him. I mean, I could take Leo in a fight, and it's better than being alone when its semi-dark outside. And Leo being suggestive is part of his humor, and humor is one of the things you gotta love about him. I calmed down and held myself up,

"Take me to school. Anyone else coming?" I slowly backed towards the door.

"Either we can wait for Percy or ditch him. And Luke is ditching to set up, are you coming?" I decided not to be mad at Percy for not being at the hospital, I mean, I wasn't mad at Leo and my dad probably just lied.

"Wait for Seaweed Brain, and that's a surprise. Why do you want a date? Oh shit!"

"I can get my own date and 'oh shit' what?"

"I'm stupid. I said I would go with Nico to the party but I also said I was going with Thalia and her friends."

"Eh Nico can come get you, plus showing up with little Nicky means no one will fuck with you." We sat down on the chairs and waited for Percy to get his ass down stairs.

"Why?"

"Because 1) Nico is a little scary and 2) our whole school honors the bro code. So Nico is like the ideal guy for what happened to you lately."

"What do you mean?" I said a bit too defensively.

"I mean rumors have gone around school about what happened to you, saying you were in a drug deal or you were mugged. No one will approach you or even think of it with Nico around."

"Oh yeah, obviously." Saved at the bell, a tall raven haired boy with blue green eyes rounded the corner of the stairs.

"Hello everyone, shall we head to hell? I mean school. And then Luke's?" Percy strutted out the door and Leo whispered in my ear.

"Be careful with party Percy, he's not exactly himself. It's funny if you aren't the victim."


End file.
